Many people use their computing device to play and manage media items. For example, a user of a computing device may buy media items (e.g., music, movies, television shows, etc.) and store the media items on the computing device. Often a user will stream a media item from the computing device to a playback device, such as a networked speaker, Bluetooth speaker, set-top-box, smart television, etc. However, to continue playing the media item on the playback device, the computing device must be within range of the playback device so that the computing device can continue streaming (e.g., transmitting) the media item to the playback device.